Conventionally, in image viewing displays, such as LCD, an indoor lighting such as a fluorescent light, or incidence from sunlight from windows, or a reflection of operator's shadow etc. given to the viewing display surface sometimes aggravates visibility of pictures. Therefore, an light diffusion layer is provided, on display surface, in which fine unevenness structure showing antiglare property, formed in order to diffuse a surface reflected light, to stop a regular reflection of outdoor daylight and to prevent a reflection of outside environment for the purpose of improvement in the visibility of images. As a formation method of light diffusion layer, a method is mainly used in which a resin layer is formed from a coated layer having a resin containing fine-particles in dispersed state, because fine structure may be easily realized and at the same time excellent productivity may be realized by the method.
However, in case of high definition (for example, 120 ppi or more) LCDs, installation of the light diffusion layer thereto causes severe glaring on a surface of the LCDs by lens effect of a minute unevenness structure formed with a convexed configuration of particles on a surface of the light diffusion layer, leading to decrease in quality of image. Decrease in white blurring and in image clear property remarkably impairs displaying quality.
The present invention aims at providing a light diffusing sheet enabling suppression of glaring of a screen and white blurring, while maintaining antiglare property, having excellent image visibility, even applied for a high definition LCDs.
The present invention also aims at providing an optical element having the light diffusing sheet provided thereto, and further at providing an image display using the optical element.